


First Sight of the Sun

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Morning After, POV Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina takes a deep breath, stretches her entire body out until her sore muscles are loose and relaxed, and opens her eyes to see Emma still fast asleep next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - glimpses.

Regina wakes slowly, the milky morning seeping through the half-closed blinds and casting stripes across the bed.  She takes a deep breath, stretches her entire body out until her sore muscles are loose and relaxed, and opens her eyes to see Emma still fast asleep next to her.

The heavy, fluffy duvet is tangled around her limbs, but Regina catches glimpses of Emma’s bare body in the dim light.  The elegant line of her neck is bare to the ceiling fan, slowly rising with goose bumps.  Her long hair is pale and tangled on the pillow and Regina thinks about the way their hair looked together on the sheets, dark against light, a perfect combination.

Emma shifts in her sleep and rolls over, the duvet slipping down her chest to reveal the pale slope of her breasts.  There is a smattering of red-blue love-bites on her neck and Regina shivers and feels herself grow wet once more.  _I put those there,_ she thinks, biting her lip to stop smiling like a fool.  _Those are mine_. 

Before Regina could lie back, Emma opens her eyes, yawning.  “Were you watching me sleep?”

Regina rolls her eyes, cheeks reddening.  “Of course not, I just woke up.  Obviously.”

Emma sits up and lets the blanket slide further down her body.  “I’m sure you did.  Now help me wake up, your majesty.”  She smirks, lips still kiss-bitten and red.

Regina swallows hard and happily complies.


End file.
